In a conventional double knit circular knitting machine, the machine shaft is rotatably supported in the machine by bearings fitted into a fixed inner sleeve support member. A dial support member is mounted on the upper surface of a stepped portion of the machine shaft and fixed thereto by bolts extending from the underside. The dial is positioned on the upper surface of the dial support member. A large gear is fitted to the upper end of the machine shaft and retained thereto by a key. Dial control cams are fixed to the inner sleeve support member on a dial cam holder. Vertical movement of this member is controlled by an adjusting nut fixed to the sleeve support frame. Additionally, some knitting machines include various yarn changing and selection devices, commonly referred to as stripper boxes.
The complex nature of this type of knitting machine mandates periodic maintenance and repair which can include replacement and removal of heavy parts such as the cylinder and sinker dial. Typically, when heavy parts such as the cylinder and sinker dial are removed, these members are hoisted from the machine by a chain block. If the knitting machines are stored in a building with a limited ceiling height, hoisting of these component members is almost impossible. Additionally, if floor space is limited, hoisting and then unloading of the removed component members onto the floor is difficult.